Quintessence
by Troublesome-monkey-dono
Summary: Misa Amane is seen as the brainless and lifeless puppet, when she s actually the devious puppeteer. What really happens inside Misa s head? Mindless babbling or is it just a deceptive mask? LxMisa and LightxMisa. Triangle!


Note: It's amazing how boredom leads to many things. I started to watch Death Note out of boredom and slight curiosity and found that I liked it, despite the fact that I thoroughly avoid main stream anime. Anyway, since I've watched it, I began to develop an interest in Misa as a character. She seems interesting to work with because of her personality, and the fact that you really don't see her inner thoughts so often as you see Light's or L's. Because of this, I thought it'll be great if you can somehow mold her into something likeable, seeing as she's a pretty sad character to deal with. Well that's my challenge.

Summary: Misa Amane is seen as the brainless and lifeless puppet, when she's actually the devious puppeteer. What really happens inside Misa's head? Mindless babbling or is it just a deceptive mask? LxMisa and LightxMisa. Triangle!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and any of it's characters, otherwise I wouldn't be writing such a pathetic fan fiction. Haha. Oh I wish.

Chapter 1: Hello Kitty bubble gum

* * *

"Misa! You look adorable!"

"Misa! Please look this way! Over here!"

"Misa Misa! I love you! Marry me!"

"Misa Amane! Please make my babies!"

Inwardly Misa Amane cringed. That was certainly something she'd gladly commit suicide before doing. However, the precious smile plastered on her delicate pretty face never wavered. She ran her hands through her soft blond hair and curtsied before the crowd. "Oh thank you," she mused cutely, "Thank you so much for supporting Misa! Misa could never do without her fans!" The crowd cheered even louder as she walked of the stage.

She hid the sigh she let out. Honestly, she didn't think people could be any louder but apparently they can. Her fans just broke a new spectrum of sound. She was certain that bats in the Amazon, or whatever forest or cave they linger in, could hear them from Japan. Her fans never cease to amaze her. Too bad most of them were pretty weak minded. Half of the majority of her fans like her because she's simply Japan's 'it' girl. They pay no attention to her other aspects as an idol. The only thing they do pay attention to is her mess ups. She can't go anywhere without paparazzi that poked with sticks. They were a downright annoyance who rejoiced in finding out exactly what makes Misa Amane tick. The rest just liked her because she was pretty and cute. Her gothic lolita appeal seemed to sway the crowd somehow. Other than that, she's only just another girl with a pretty face. Of course, that just made them normally dull. In that way, they weren't any danger to her.

People who were real individuals are the real problems. People just like the annoying and bizarre detective L. He, in particular, was a complete pain in the ass. In all honesty, she couldn't stand the man. First, his hair annoyed her. It was messy and covered his eyes. She was certain he didn't even own a brush. If he did, then he lost it some place. Second, his choice of clothes were bland. There was no variety of color or style. She was almost certain that he only owned one pair of clothes. That is until she bumped into Watari who carried L's laundry. They were all the same. That was just odd. Third, his eating habits were just disgusting. She was amazed the man didn't have diabetes yet. In fact he looked deprived of food, like he was emaciated, despite his enormous appetite for sugar and sweets. Seriously, does he have seven stomachs? Where does he put all of that food?! She was certain she'd die after eating two slices of cake. However he eats two cakes everyday! Then he eats another plate of sweets! What angers her the most was the fact that he DOES NOT get fat! She's worked hard to maintain her figure! Then some bizarre weirdo shoves it to her face that he doesn't get fat? Is he so inhuman!?

"Actually, I find you don't gain any weight if you use your brain." Idiot! That doesn't even make any sense! He was just suggesting Misa Amane was dumb. She most certainly was not! Misa Misa might seem borderline from idiotic but she was not dumb. She let out a smirk, which technically looked like Misa Misa's signature smile. Stupidness did have it's advantages. It was the best line of defense. It was right next to insanity, which she can also be accused to have. Either way, she was well equipped with both and it helped her shield herself from troublesome individuals such as L.

Of course, they also create a source of entertainment for her boredom. They can be quite difficult to deal with at times, but she was an expert. Right now, her two favorite toys were two completely impossible individuals. There was L, the annoying panda-eyed detective. Then there was Light Yagami, the self-obsessed and determined college genius of To-oh University. Both seem to have a strong sense of justice, going as far as thinking of themselves as the human embodiment of justice. It was interesting to toy with them, even if she was thoroughly confused about her own situation.

The catchy ring tone pushed her out of her reverie. Oh speak of the devil. With a smooth flip of her phone she growled, "L! I'm busy! Stop calling Misa!"

"I do apologize Miss Amane," she heard L begin, "but I feel the need to remind you that you must return immediately after your concert." She puffed out her cheeks childishly. Okay, he was a real pain in the ass.

"That's not fair!" she whined out, "Misa Misa wants to do some shopping! Misa hasn't done anything but benefit concerts! She needs to go shopping for things! Misa must get the belt she ordered too!" There was also the fact that she needed to get a hold of some information. But, she really did need that belt.

"That is unfortunate Miss Amane, but you certainly need to come back. You still are under the suspicion as the Second Kira and going out-"

"Well Misa is not the Second Kira!" She snapped, "Misa just thinks Ryuzaki is an obsessed pervert who wants Misa close for his perverted needs! You voyageur!" Well that was pretty much half true. Well, no it was mostly true. Ryuzaki is an obsessed pervert. He often stated that he was a 'fan' of Misa Misa, despite the fact that he had tied her up for a month. She still thinks it was due to unfulfilled sexual desires, which he covered with this Kira crap he's laid on her. His obsession was confirmed when she found him looking through magazine pictures of her. As flattering as that is, it's still creepy. He said he was looking for information beneficial for the Kira case. Sure, of course it was 'beneficial' for the case. That perverted creep.

She heard some tapping on the other line before hearing L say, "Perhaps we can make a compromise then Miss Amane?"

Misa felt herself scowl. Not good. L was going to manipulate her wasn't he? It was not good to make any deal with the devil. What did he want her to do? Agree that Light was Kira? Admit she was the Second Kira? Let him tie her up in that godforsaken room for life and throw Light in jail? Or god forbid, make her give him a strip tease!? She'd rather shave her head bald! "What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"It is simple enough. Please stop by the bakery, Blue Cupcake, to pick up an order after you go shopping." She felt herself draw a breath. She should have known. He really was an individual, with a weird fetish for sugar coated snacks. Oh well, she'll take that compromise. She was certain L had tapped into mall security because he's so blazingly agreed to let her shop. Mogi was also there to make sure she wasn't doing anything suspicious. Like she'll try anything grand in the mall. That would be absolutely stupid.

"You're going to get fat," she teased L slightly. Truthfully his emaciated from was probably due to his fast metabolism and insomnia. Nothing to do with 'using his brain.' Everyone uses their brain, doesn't matter if they're geniuses or not. If he meant using your brain in the logical way, it still wouldn't make any sense considering people had to think logically just to get through with daily life. Stupid ones were injured and killed.  
If that it true, there wouldn't been the epidemic of obesity now would there?

"As I said before Miss Amane, I-"

"Yeah, yeah," she ungraciously interrupted him once more. She was not in the mood to be insulted by the creep. "Ryuzaki's brain and such! Fine! Misa will get your fatty sweets! Just as long as you pay for what Misa buys!" She let out a coy smile. She might as well milk this baby before it's all worn out. She was certain L wouldn't have a problem with money. She doesn't either, but it makes her feel better that she's going to spend L's money rather than her own. It's just a girl thing.

"That's just fine," L answered monotonously, "but how long are you going to be shopping for Miss Amane?"

"Ryuzaki wants them immediately for lunch, yes?"

"Yes, of course."

"Misa will be back in the evening! Now Ryuzaki mustn't be iffy! Wait for Misa Misa! Bye bye!" She ignored the sound of protest L was making and closed her phone. Oh well, she'll let him suffer. That's what he gets for installing cameras all over the place. She was certain that there were two cameras in the bathroom, rather than the one she's been informed of. She's confirmed it when Light always side-stepped using her bathroom for anything. Plus that fact that when she moved into the floor apartment, she found a small wire ingeniously hidden in a small corner. It sickened her to think they had footage of her taking a bath. They footage they can easily blackmail her with. Bastards.

Now then, back to getting to the belt. Once she found herself in the department store, she looked around quickly. Instead of getting the belt and certain necessities she needed, she just began to grab whatever looks good. She's not the one paying for it afterall! She let out a grin, "Mochi! Misa's going to get a lot of things!"

And so Mogi found himself trailing after the blonde idol as she skipped down the aisle. He hadn't seen a single customer in the store, meaning either L had called and bribed them for the seclusion or it was Misa's doing. It was probably the latter though, seeing as Misa wouldn't think of it at first.

However, Misa was the one that called. As much as she adored her fans, she would like to walk around a store without there being a riot. Plus she would never get that belt if there was such a huge amount of people. Once satisfied with her items she turned triumphantly to twenty bags while only held five. "Alright Mochi!" she addressed. She smiled guiltily at him seeing as she held only five bags while he held more than twenty bags. "You can put all the bags into the car! Misa won't be long. She'll just get her belt and follow after!"

Once she dismissed Mogi, she turned to the cashier desk where she would get the belt. It was a custom made Hello-Kitty belt that made her squeal in cuteness. "Sayuri!" she greeted looking at the cashier, who was not really a cashier. Well she was, but she was not. Misa couldn't really figure out what the girl was, but she was useful. "Misa came for the belt!"

Sayuri grinned back at her. The cashier was pretty with a sly smile. "Oh yes Misa-chan," She drawled as her eyes twinkled mischievously, "The belt is done and had all the requirements you asked for. I must say it wasn't so easy to do."

"Oh! Sayuri!" she squealed as she took it from her, "So its all good?" The black and white, Hello-Kitty belt sparkled in the light. Oh it was so cute!

"Yep."

"Oh gosh Sayuri! You're good!" Misa winked at the girl and gave her a thumbs up, "Yay! Go Sayuri! Misa is very thankful for doing this for her out of the blue!" Truthfully the belt, which held an enormous hello kitty buckle, was a gum dispenser. With a press of it's nose, a stick of gum slides out from the side of its ears. Why she wanted a custom made one? Because she could afford it. It was cute and certainly needed. It was terribly embarrassing if Misa came into shooting with bad breath. With another babble of thanks, she paid her money and left for the car.

She left smiling even more widely. Once more, this gum dispenser held some information she's been itching to get her hands on. The money she paid back in the cashier was equal to that of a designer belt. However, she made sure to give Sayuri an extra more for the information she's inserted inside.

"Mochi!" she addressed to the driver as she climbed in, "Misa's got her belt! Isn't it cute!?" She held up the belt so it reflected on the propped mirror in front of Mogi.

"Of course it is Miss Amane," Mogi answered listlessly. He couldn't say it was hideous, because he was certain he would jeopardize any chances of him hearing again if Misa began to scream. He can't say he didn't know because Misa would lecture him about women, which he's got a fair amount of knowledge about. Certainly he couldn't say he didn't care because Misa would throw a fit and ramble about no one caring about her needs. All in all, the only option was to smile, nod, and agree with enthusiasm.

"Misa Misa wasts to try her belt on!" Misa announced, "Misa thinks it will look good with the jeans she's bought!" With that she held up a dark pair of skinny jeans she's snatched of the rack in the store.

Mogi inwardly groaned. This girl. Too much of a child for her own good. "Then I'll close the division to give you privacy."

"Oh Mochi!" she cooed, 'You've seen Misa Misa in her swimsuits! This is no big deal!" She watched the older man shake his head like a father.

"No no. I'll close the division," With that Mogi closed the limousine division and stopped Misa's little babble. Misa grinned. Perfect. With careful precision she slipped the jeans on after disregarding her skirt. She was used to fast changes, especially in moving cars. After she slipped on the bulky belt, she let out a squeal of excitement. With a click of the nose, she took out a strip of gum from the side of the ears.

She examined the gum strip. It was light green and smooth. The writing stamped on it intrigued her greatly. She popped the innocent looking piece into her mouth. Oh...watermelon. Very nice selection. A point to Sayuri.

The smirk on her face never wavered. The word stamped on the piece of gum made her giggle. W A M M Y. She stretched slightly. Wammy huh?

"Oh Mochi!" she knocked on the glass division, "you should taste the gum! It's good!" With that, she took another piece out for Mogi to taste. It was void of any writing at all. Exactly like she wanted. Sayuri, you are the best at following directions! Point to her for the exact requirements and she's managed to pass the information she so desperately needed in one stick of gum. Genius. Now the next step is to find out what exactly who or what WAMMY is.

"Mochi! Misa is serious! It's watermelon! Mochi should taste it!" she insisted as she knocked on the division. Glee was evident on her face.

* * *

Note: Yeah, I'm stopping at that. Why she need that info? How Sayuri got that info? How did she even know Sayuri? Oh god, what will happen if she gets caught while trying to find out about Wammy. Haha, does she even find out? What about Light Yagami and Kira!? DOES L EVER GET HIS SWEETS?!

Truthfully, I have no idea! I went with this story when I began to rant, during biology. Genetics does bore after a while. But I did find, I totally molded Misa's personality on the inside, while trying my best to retain her 'Misa Misa' persona on the outside.. She's way more twisted then we think. At least in this story she is.

R&R please and thank you! :D


End file.
